


Swing Set

by tuey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Romance, couples being couples and doing dumb silly cute things!, komaeda and hinata are silly and in love and do casual couple things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuey/pseuds/tuey
Summary: Nobody is too old to swing on a swing set. Nagito and Hajime included.





	Swing Set

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me finding an old swing set today. I’m on vacation in NY right now and just happened to come across it. Back in the day my ex and I also found a swing set in the middle of nowhere and he did this exact same thing to me and it was hilarious so I wanted to project myself onto one of my favorite ships.
> 
> (Again, I’m not good at creative writing. I write biological research papers and also philosophy papers. Please excuse me if this sucks sdfghfdsg)

Nobody is ever too old to swing on a swing-set.

——

Komaeda and Hajime had done this many times before - walked around the perimeter of Jabberwock Island, that is. Despite the familiarity of it all, the beauty of the island still managed to capture their eyes each time. They’d been here for a few months already, so they assumed they’d seen all the island has to offer. The beach, the supermarket, the ranch, and everything else included. They had whatever they needed here.

Until, while they’re strolling around, found a...playground?

It was a bit too underwhelming to call it that, though. There was a slide, and a swing set with three worn down swings. The chains were rusty, and the paint on the swings themselves were chipped. Normally this wouldn’t be too exciting, but the fact that this ‘playground’ hadn’t been noticed before came off as odd to the couple. Seriously, they’d seen everything - so had the others.

They both stared for a second, before Hajime leaned over and whispered, “Uh, has this always been here?”

“I’m not sure. It sure looks dilapidated” Nagito mused. And it was true. Again, the swing set didn’t look too stable, and the slide looked like it was completely ready to fall apart at any second. Even so, the two walked a bit closer, inspecting. It was stupid - just a dumb swing set and slide. Nothing spectacular about it.

But everyone has a childish side, right?

There was silence, and then Hajime whispered, “Want to swing on the swings?”

Nagito, who was prepared to ask the same thing, giggled excitedly and responded, “Great minds think alike.” With a nod, the two headed towards the swing set.

“Get on, I’ll push you” Hajime said with a bright smile on his face. The two were in their late teens, but there was probably nobody in the world who didn’t enjoy swinging while their significant other pushed them. There was something romantic about it, even if it was very childish and playful. Nagito immediately agreed, sitting down on the swing and tightly wrapping his fists around the two chains supporting it. Once seated and prepared, Hajime gently placed his hands on the taller boy’s back, giving him a push. The swing went forward, then back, then forward again as Hajime kept up the pace, putting slightly more force into each one. Nagito giggled - this was ridiculous, but fun nevertheless. He didn’t actually care how silly it was. It was wholesome time together , and he was having a good time with the man he loved the most. He let out a loud and somewhat sarcastic ‘Weeeee!’ which made the both of them laugh. 

Nagito turned his head to glance at Hajime. “C’mon, can’t you push harder than that? Make me go higher!” Hajime took the challenge with a smirk, and as Nagito’s swing flew back, he pushed with enough force to put the white haired boy at about a 90 degree angle to the ground.

Apparently, this still wasn’t enough. “Is that all?” Nagito shouted playfully, “I could even do better than that~!” It was clear he was deliberately trying to rile Hajime up.

Of course, the spikey haired boy wasn’t truly annoyed, but he gave off that impression. “You know what? Fine” he huffed, and once again Nagito’s swing flew back. Hajime wasn’t using all of his strength before, but now he didn’t hesitate to push Nagito as hard as he could. He was much stronger than he looked, and he sure could pack some power. 

He underestimated that strength though - and so did Nagito. Hajime watched in shock as the swing went through a complete loop (Nagito still fiercely holding onto it) before flinging his boyfriend right off into the air. Nagito shouted as he was tossed, but was quickly cut off by his landing onto the ground. He didn’t go too far, but it still looked like a hard hit to the ground.

Hajime found himself holding his breath. When he exhaled, it was accompanied with a hushed chuckle. Then, he laughed. Then cackled.

“Oh my god, Nagito!” He managed to breathe through bouts of laughter. Of course, he didn’t neglect the other boy - he made his way over to him, kneeling down and pushing him to his back. “A-are you okay??? Haha-“

Deep down, he was afraid Nagito was hurt, but the boy just laughed despite the few scrapes he had. He landed in a patch of soft grass, thankfully, so there was no real harm done. “N-no worries! I’m fine...but...you’re so cruel, Hajime!!”

Nagito’s eyes filled with tears, both fake and genuine. The landing did hurt, but he wasn’t mad at Hajime, and the tears were mostly due to the pain. Despite this, the brunette leaned down and kissed them away. “I’ll get the first aid kit. Did you get scraped? Where?”

Nagito inspected his body - his hands, his knees, face, truthfully there was no blood anywhere, but still Hajime half-rushed to his backpack and retrieved the kit. It was mandatory to keep one around, at least in Nagito’s words, due to his luck. As he made his way back to Nagito, he noticed him laughing with his hands covering his face.

Even though his boyfriend was laughing, he was struck with guilt. “Hey..” he said, pulling Nagito’s hands away. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t really nice of me. Pushing you too hard, and then laughing afterwards.”

“No worries!” Nagito reassured. “I didn’t get too hurt, and it’s more humorous than anything. I still love you.”

Hajime almost choked on his own spit. The love proclamation was just a bit surprising, even though the two had said it to each other before.

“Love you too. I’m sure you have bruises though.”

“Kiss them better for me, hmm?” Nagito gave a wink, rolling up his sleeves to show some quickly forming bruises on his forearms and elbows. There were also some on his knees, but he didn’t really feel like messing with those right now.

Without hesitance, Hajime leaned forward, gently grabbing Nagito’s arms, and placed a soft kiss on each where the bruises were. Nagito bruised so easily and so quickly - it was always interesting and surprising to the shorter male. Nagito giggled, a loving warmth in his chest, before gently cupping Hajime’s cheeks and moving him upwards to give him a quick smooch on the forehead.

“Thank you, Hajime. This was fun. Even if you threw me into the air.”

“Hey, I said I was sorry!!” Hajime blushed, and for a moment he seemed offended and upset - accusations made him defensive, and Nagito knew that, so he gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“Just kidding. Can we go back to your cabin now? Sitting on that swing for so long made my butt hurt.” The two laughed after that. What were they, 12 years old?

“Yeah, of course.” Hajime helped his curly haired boyfriend to his feet and, after Hajime gathered their backpacks, they began heading back to Hajime’s cabin. Nagito basically lived there now, and really, he should be calling it ‘their’ cabin. But he was too nervous to do that.

But not for what came next.

“Hey, Hajime?”

“Yeah?”

“Guess what.”

There was a small creek next to where they were walking, right to the side of the playground. In an act of revenge, Nagito shoved Hajime into it. The shorter male shouted, obviously not expecting this, and fell into the creek. It wasn’t too deep, so he wasn’t in any danger, but his clothes sure were wet. As he regained composure, he spit out some water and ‘glared’ at his boyfriend - though he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Nagito!!”


End file.
